Danger: No way To Escape It
by Forevermore
Summary: The Tekken fighters are all invited on a trip. The fighters that do show up, are all in for danger. And there's no way out! Will the fighters survive or will the one by one, fall as victims to the murderer? R/R *CHAP.2 up*
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes: **Hey! This is my first attempt at a suspense fic. I've always loved this type of things. And I was inspired to write one, after reading some great ones! I tried to make this funny, but it will be more funnier than it is, now, because it isn't funny. But that's my opinion I would however like to know yours.

**Prologue**

**Heihachi Mishima**- Heihachi Mishima had felt, like he had done nothing important in his life. He hated himself, beyond cause. Heihachi  however decides to invite the other fighters to his boat, for a trip. Will they be able to escape their fate and will Heihachi, too?

**Kazuya Mishima**- Kazuya Mishima, a man, who has escaped death a countable number of times, has lost everything. His will to live, was stopped, when he woke to the harsh reality. His wife, Jun Kazama was dead. He had lost the King Of Ironfist Tournament 4, in semi-final fight against Jin Kazama, his son. The tournament was won, by Lee Chaolan, his step-brother. Kazuya hated this and would do ANYTHING to change it. One day, Kazuya comes across a travel agency, owned by his father, and decides to go on a trip. This might be time to even the score, between the two.

**Lee Chaolan**- The new CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu, couldn't be happier. He has however been stressed with work. He decides to go on a trip.

**Jin Kazama**- Son of Kazuya Mishima and Jun Kazama. Heir of the devil gene. Jin Kazama, the man destined to live in darkness, had received a ticket. Inviting him to a FREE travel from Japan to Egypt. The travel was taking place on a boat. What better way to take a vacation, than far at sea away from anything or anyone, that reminded him of his burden; The Devil Gene.  Jin accepted the invite with suspision over the sender. Unaware of that his grandfather owns the boat and will be traveling with him. He does however have plans, which might involve others. 

**Hwoarang Do San**- Hwoarang has turned twenty two years of age, and has gotten married to Ling Xiaoyu. Hwoarang didn't want to go abroad for a honey moon, but Ling insisted on it and no one likes Ling, when's she angry?! Has Hwoarang came, because he knew his exgirlfriend Julia was comming?

**Ling Xiaoyu**- This enthusiastic teenager has married Hwoarang, most teenage girls dream. But her feud with Julia has already started. Ling has also started a buisness, the Chinese girl started a candy making factory.  

**Julia Chang**- Julia hates Ling. The Native American female claims that her best friend stole her boyfriend. And that Ling, also imitated her by having a hairstyle, which was like her's at the fourth King of Ironfist. Julia even toook the matter to court. She lost the case. Julia, now has some unfinished buisness, with Nina Williams? What could that be?

**Christie Montiero**- Is Julia Chang's maid. And is very obssesed with jewelry and gold. Christie, is however, suspiscious about Julia's connections to Nina. Christie is strangely enough, working for low pay, even though her uncle, who just got out of prison, has offered her a mansion. Weird, huh?

**Nina Williams**- Nina is STILL working with assasination. And has come on the trip, for a reason.... What could it be?

**Steve Fox**- Has come along with his mother on this trip. To make sure that she stays out of trouble. Or worse, is caught by Lei Wulong. 

**Lei Wulong**- After the fourth Ironfist tournament, Lei continued his investigation with the Crime Syndicate. Just when, Lei thought he should stop the investigation, he received a partner. Lei wasn't thrilled about the idea, remembering what had happened to his 'last' partner. But, he changed his mind about it, finding out that his partner could be useful; His partner being Anna Williams. 

**Anna Williams**- Anna Williams didn't attend the King Of Ironfist 4, because she was busy. Graduating out of the Police Acedemy. The new comer forgot about thoughts of reconsiliation, with her sister. The thought was replaced with revenge. What better way of revenge, than to take advantage of Lei Wulong, who holds a big grudge against her sister?

**Bryan Fury-** Bryan Fury, the man without a past, is awakened from the Cryogenic Research. He's lost his memory. Bryan's fighting spirit was awakened, but the rest of his memory wasn't triggered. Bryan remember the style of Kickboxing. Bryan receives a letter; An invite to a travel. Bryan decides to go on the trip, with a strong feeling that it might unravel a clue, of his past?

**Craig Marduk**- Craig Marduk, once a Vale Tudo Champion, is now living a life, other would call Hell. He received a phone call from Heihachi Mishima, and was asked to work as a cleaner. Heihachi figured out, that he wouldn't have a job, as Heihachi looked at his files. 'Highschool Drop-Out during sophomore year' was the title. 

**Marshall Law**- Marshall Law had been working at his Dojo, Paul Phoenix, his bestfriend, had bought him a birthday present. 2 tickets to a travel. Forest, Marshall's son, was invited to go. 

**Paul Phoenix**- Paul bought tickets for Marshall, and gave them to him. Hoping that Paul would be invited. Paul was pissed of, at Marshall and bought a ticket to the trip. 

                                                                                  ¤

Kazuya turned around after hearing a voice. 

" Kazuya Mishima. I never thought, I'd see ya hear," The heavily Irish accented voice of Anna Williams was heard. Kazuya looked at her, and wonder what had possessed her, to wear the red dressing gown. 

" Well, you never know." Kazuya responded. Anna drank, a little. And put her wine glass, down. 

" I guess, I know why you're here." Anna said, her glance aimed at Heihachi. 

" Probably, the same reason, you're here." Kazuya replied. The two looked at Nina Williams. 

" Yeah. Well, traveling just got more dangerous, eh?" Anna said, hoping Kazuya knew what she had hinted on. 

" I'll drink to that." Kazuya said and drank. The lounge was large, people came in, all the time. Kazuya recognized many of them. An annoying voice came into his head. 

" Wow, isn't this place wonderful?" came the voice of Ling Xiaoyu. Hwoarang muttered answer, which unlike, Ling's had no enthusiasm. Christie came to them, crying. Her face was stained with tears. 

" I f-found Craig." Christie voice trailed of resulting into tears. 

" Ah, you're another person, who dislikes him." Kazuya commented. 

" No, no. I found him dead." Christie continued. Kazuya doubted her word, she was probably lying. Kazuya had heard weirder things, like that Jin was smart. Everyone knew that Heihachi bribed Jin's teachers, to give him good grades. Or that, Lee was straight. That "Violet" excuse was just pathetic, Kazuya noticed that Lee had a fetish for purple things. Kazuya shuddered, at the thought. 

" Christie, don't joke about death, even if it's about Craig Marduk." Anna said, and drunkenly laughed.

Ling looked at Anna in fear, it was amazing what too many glasses of wine could do to a person. Hwoarang ordered another drink.

" I'm not joking!" Christie explained. " Come with me." 

The group followed her. They came to a small room, at the end of the hall, on the first deck floor. Christie opened a big closet. The group, except for Christie and Hwoarang, gasped, at the sight Craig. Craig was hanging there, tied to a rope. The rope had bloody, all over it. 

" So?" Hwoarang muttered, he was too drunk to care. 

" Hwoarang, did you ever think that there are other people around you?" Christie exclaimed.

" Yes, but I choose to think how does this effect me, Hwoarang. Well, in this case, a very annoying person, has died." Hwoarang replied. Anna rolled her eyes, not even she was that self centered. 

" Gee, relax. I was just joking!" Hwoarang continued. 

_Phew, thank god, they bought that_, He thought. Ling focused her eyes on the knife, lying on the ground. " Look!"

" It's a knife." Ling pointed out. 

" Really? that's something I didn't know." Hwoarang said. 

" We can find out, who the murderer is by finding the finger prints," Ling explained. 

" Hey, Matlock, do you have a finger print kit?!" Hwoarang sarcasticly asked. Ling shook her head. 

" Then, how will we do that without it?" Hwoarang continued. 

" I don't know," Ling said. 

                                                                                  ¤

The morning came, and most of the fighters had gathered. The rumour of Craig's death had spread, to a number of different people. Kazuya, Hwoarang, Ling, Christie and Anna were discussing the matter. Julia had joined them. Something was wrong with her. 

" Yesterday, when Christie had told me about Craig, I didn't believe her. But, now I do. You see, last night someone tried to strangle me." Julia continued. " I tried to fight, and my attacker ran away leaving only a note." 

Julia showed them, the note. It was written with blood. Christie took the note from her, and started to read,  " Watch out, you might be the next in line."

" In line for what?" Ling asked, her voice filled with concern. Even though, she had a hard time believing Julia.

" In line to die?" Lee chimed in. The man made his way to the group, after listening in on their conversation. If it was in line to die, how could Lee know? No, he couldn't have been smart enough to be the murderer, could he?

                                                                                  ¤

**Author's Notes: **Who's the murderer? R/R!!


	2. So Many Clues, So Little Time

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for reviewing. Tell me what your favourite part was.  

**Trenay****: Not, a bad guess. I don't wanna spoil it for you, so I'll shut up. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.**

**Kantwon****: Where has Jin been. *Author scolds herself for forgetting Jin***

**The Angel Of Mercy: **Glad you like it. Yeah, Mike Shinioda rocks! Is he Japanese? Oh well, thanks for reviewing.

**So Many Clues, So Little Time**

The five looked at Lee, how could he possibly know anything. There was an awkward silence broken by another comment from Ling. 

_What would that old, ugly, wrinkly, lady from Murder She Wrote do, if she were here? _Anna thought, she had a disgusted look on her face, after thinking about that old, ugly, wrinkly lady from Murder She Wrote. There was not much that woman had to do to scare away the criminals.   

_This is a whole lot more interesting than Archaeology studies. Do you think the teacher saw me sleeping in class, last week? _Julia thought. She arched a brow.

_Lee couldn't be smart enough, to murder anyone. He's more likely to be gay, than to murder anyone. Wait a second, he is. _Kazuya drifted out of his thoughts. 

_I wonder what type of hair color that freak over there, Lee, uses. It's probably the latest from 'Gay Prostitute Haircare'._ Hwoarang thought, a smirk appeared on his face.

" Hey, Howwrong- Whorerong- Hairwrong or whatever your name is, I think I know someone, who has a fingerprint kit." Julia said. Hwoarang glared at her, before speaking. 

" It's Hwoarang." Hwoarang declared, angrily. 

" Gee, your mom did an excellent job in naming you, after her!" Kazuya added sarcastically. 

" What would you know about that?" Anna asked. Jealousy was heard in her voice.

Kazuya sweatdropped. "……….."

_Oh my God. Is what I'm thinking possible is Kazuya, the person, who banged Hwoarang's mom. I knew there was some resemblance between the two. I mean, Grrr, I'm gonna kill that bitch. If I can't have Kazuya, Jun can't, Nina can't and no one else can. I shouldn't speculate nonsense like this. _Anna thought and hoped that her speculations were only guesses. 

_I hope Hwoarang is Kazuya's son, then I can show Jin. Hwoarang will be the boyfriend Jin never was, for a short while. And then God knows what I'll do to Hwoarang. _Ling thought, she was happy for being smart.

" What did you mean by that?" Hwoarang angrily asked. 

" Well, I meant three different things. 1. How wrong, well that just describes personalities. 2. Hair wrong, you be the judge." The group looked at Hwoarang's hair. Kazuya continued. " And finally, 3. Whorerong. Well, that your mom must have named you, after her-"

" Hey! Hey! It's okay to insult my mom, but it's not okay to insult my hair!" Hwoarang snapped, he came to his senses, and added. " No wait, it isn't okay to insult both of them. Especially, not my hair."

Julia arched a brow. Ling rolled her eyes. Christie sat and was painting her nails. Kazuya was saying sarcastic comments. Hwoarang was pissed off. 

_The psychologist was right. I do have anger management problems. Man, I wanna kick something._ Hwoarang thought aloud. Loud enough for the people around him to hear. 

" That didn't come out right!" Hwoarang exclaimed. 

" Yeah right. The Blood Talon went to a psychologist. Ooooh!" Julia teased. 

" Back off. He's my boyfriend." Ling exclaimed. Giving Julia the 'I'll-kill-you-if-you-don't-stop-flirting-with-my-boyfriend' look. 

" Ling. I was teasing him. You idiot!" Julia exclaimed. 

" Oooooh." Hwoarang, Christie and Kazuya collectively said. 

Ling made a comeback. And the two girls argueing were ignored. Another figure appeared. It was Kunimitsu. 

" Hi, Kuni." Christie said. Hwoarang and Kazuya replied to the ninja girl greetings. Christie looked at Kunimitsu's pocket and saw Kunimitsu's katana. Kunimitsu usually had that weapon, but only God knew what she did with it. 

" Um, I gotta leave. Bye. See ya!" Christie nervously said. 

" I wonder what got into her." Kazuya said, eyeing the others. 

" You know what this place, gives me the creeps. Last night, someone threatened to kill me. I had answered the phone in my room. It called several times. It repeatedly called. I was so scared." Kunimitsu said, fear was heard in her voice. 

" Who did the caller sound like?" Hwoarang asked. 

" I don't know. The voice was however creepy. Just like, Jin's voice. He always gives me the creeps." Kunimitsu added. 

" I say, we search Jin's room. He hasn't been around here. I know he's in the boat, but it's strange." Hwoarang said. 

_Now, I can find out whether Jin really is straight._ Hwoarang thought. 

                                                                    ¤

The group appeared at Jin's room. The door was surprisingly open and the room was shrouded in darkness. There were two silvery items, lying on the hard ground. 

Just as Kunimitsu bent to pick them up, her ticket fell out of her pocket. Kazuya reached for the items, as Kunimitsu looked at her ticket. " Hey. My ticket isn't a come/return ticket." 

Ling checked her's. And the results were the same, as Kunimitsu's. Kazuya was still looking at the items. One of the items was an instrument that people, with lung cancer used to be able to speak. Yet this one was the type, that could be connected to a small cable, intertwined with a speaker. 

" Haha! Lookie, it's a thing that people, who have lung cancer use." Ling said. 

" That was something I didn't know, Sherlock." Hwoarang exclaimed. 

" WILL YOU STOP WITH THOSE NAMES?!" Ling angrily snapped, she gave Hwoarang an angry look. 

" No." Hwoarang replied. Ling gave him, a sinister look. 

" I'M SORRY, HONEY! I'M REALLY SORRY!" Hwoarang begged for her forgiveness. 

" I forgive you." Ling said, with happiness in her voice. Kazuya and Christie stared at her, strangely. They were starting to suspect that she was a schizophrenic. 

" WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?" Ling angrily said, looking at the two. 

" Uh, nothing." Christie and Kazuya responded. No one had ever expected, Ling to have such a loud voice, when screaming. 

" You know that thing, Kazuya's holding, could that thing be used to make someone's voice different." 

" I think so." Hwoarang replied. The four wondered. Kazuya cast a final glance on the on the other item, it green camouflaged cigarette lighter.  

                                                                    ¤

**Author's Notes: **So many clues. Who do you think is the murderer? What was your favourite part? I tried to make this funny, but was it? I'll stop ranting. Right now. 


	3. Another Day

**Author's Notes: I have stuff I'd like to say to the reviewers.**

**Trenay****: Glad you're enjoying this!**

**Kantwon: I hope you'll like this chapter, just as much. **

**Julia Chang: Good ideas for the motives of the characters. You'll find out who the murderer is in 10 chapters. **

**Kai Ramirez: Well, you'll find out who the murderer is when the fanfic is finished. But there'll be a whole lot of twists and turns in it. **

**Another Day!**

Kazuya angrily looked at the paper. It had informed that there was going to be new residents to each room. Everyone was supposed to share a room, with someone. Kazuya angrily bit his lip, at the sight of the name. Lee Chaolan. He was supposed to share a room with his brother. 

" Great. Just great," Kazuya muttered, sarcastically. " Chaolan will be lucky, if he gets out alive."

¤

" Hello, Nina." Came the voice of Anna Williams. Anna greeted her sister, who glared at her angry in reply. 

" Hi, bitch." Nina responded. Anna looked at her, strangely. 

" My name's not bitch, it's Anna." Her sister replied. Nina rolled her eyes.

" I know that." Nina replied. 

" Oh, Nina. We're going to have so much fun, together. We can do each other's hair and make-up." Anna said, with a smile and hugged her sister. 

" Anna." Nina said, her tone calm. 

" Yes?" Anna asked and looked at her sister.  

" Get the Hell off me!" Nina barked. 

" Sorry, dearest sist-" Anna said, and was interrupted.

" Shut up, Anna." Nina said. 

" Sorry."

Nina glared at her. ¨

"….."

" Look. I've made a line. This side of the room, is mine. That side is yours. If you touch my side, I swear, I'm gonna kill you." Nina added, pointing to the sides. 

" But hey, that's not fair. You have the TV and the sofa, on your side. And I have the bed, on my side!" Anna exclaimed.

" That's the point, it's not supposed to be fair, Anna." Nina pointed out. Anna tried to give her guilty complexes, by giving her 'looks'. Nina turned to face her, and glared at her, in reply. 

"……." 

Nina sat down, on her side, of the room. Nina turned on the TV. 

" Do we have to watch 'Murder She Wrote'?" Anna asked. " Can't we watch 'Days Of Our Lives', instead?"

Nina looked at the screen and then focussed her eyes on Anna. " Hell no."

" Why do YOU always have to decide? Anna asked, suspiciously.

" Because the TV's on MY side." 

" This isn't fair." Anna complained. 

" Well, life isn't fair, Anna." Nina stated, taunting her sister. Anna crossed her arms, and sat down. She looked at the screen, then leapt for the remote. Nina was quicker, and took it. Anna reached over and grabbed a package, lying on the sofa. 

" Give me that!" Nina yelled. Her sister started to open the package. Nina felt anger steaming up, inside of her. She had to do something.

" Awwww!" Anna screamed, after falling to the ground. " You didn't have to slap me, so hard!"

" 'Serves you right, bitch." Nina exclaimed, and looked at her sister. " The next time, you cross this side of the room, you'll end up at the hospital!" 

Anna looked at her swollen cheekbone. She turned away, from her sister's angry glare; which was transfixed on her eyes. " What did I ever do to you?" 

" You were born." Nina responded, bitterly.

¤

" Hello, Kazuya. Nice of you to visit me!" Lee exclaimed, and received a strange look from his brother. 

" I live here, you idiot." Kazuya exclaimed. 

" Yay! We're rooming together. Like, this is going to be so fun. You're gonna be the like, bestfriend I never had." Lee said.

"……."¨

" Lee, you never had any friends!" Kazuya exclaimed. 

" I know," Lee exclaimed. " Oh. Look, I brought a photo album of when we were small! This is so cute!"  

_He's worse than Ling. Uh oh. God help me, please take me now. If you, the almighty-but-not-as-almighty-as-Kazuya-Mishima God, help me now, I'll promise to be nice to everyone around me for one day. To know, whether you'll help me. Please send me a sign. Kazuya snapped out of his thoughts and waited for a sign. The door bell rang, Kazuya jolted out of his bed and went to the door. There were some school girls, there._

" Hello, we're selling some cookies for the-" The girl said, and was interrupted. 

" Fuck off." Kazuya exclaimed, forgetting his promise. 

" You know, Jun would have bought cookies." Lee stated.

" Lee, shut up." 

¤

" Hello, my young padawan." Paul exclaimed. Jin sweatdropped. 

" Um, I'm Jin Kaza-" Jin said, and was interrupted. 

" I know who you are Darth Mishima." Jin looked at Paul, angrily.

" I'm Jin, not Kazuya," Jin explained.

" You're lying."

" Why, God. What did I do to deserve this?" Jin muttered under his breath.

¤

" Hey, Julia. You need to learn to relax." Hwoarang exclaimed.

" I can relax." Julia spat back. 

" Well, then why are you stuck, with your nose in a book on a Saturday night?" Hwoarang snapped. 

" Because, I like reading." Julia responded. 

" Yeah right." Hwoarang said, and grabbed the book from the Native American. " What is this, Julia? 'Biology; The World of Science'?"

" Give me that back!" Julia said, angrily. She reached for the book. 

" Really, Julia, do you read such crap?" Hwoarang exclaimed. " Julia, do you know how many friends you'd have if you weren't such a geek?!"¨

" It's an important book, I have to write a report about it." Julia replied, solemnly. " By the way, I'm not a geek."

" Sure, you aren't." Hwoarang sarcastically responded. 

" You really think I'm a geek? Explain, why?" Julia asked, as a smirk appeared on the redhead's face.

" For one, you're always reading and studying." Hwoarang said. 

" Excuse me, for HAVING a life!" Julia snapped back. 

" Yeah, a boring one." Hwoarang replied.

" Two, you're a freak-" Hwoarang said, Julia had interrupted him, before he had the chance to explain why.

" I'm not a freak." Julia said. 

" You're not? I didn't know that. Wait, then, what's up with the 'I'm-gonna-save-the-whole-world-from-forestation' thing?" Hwoarang added.

" It's called reforestation!" Julia exclaimed. 

" Yeah, whatever. Same shit." Hwoarang stated.

¤


	4. Crimes Happen Quicker Than You Expect!

**Author's Notes: **Hi! I didn't expect to get as many reviews, as I got! Thanks to ALL the reviewers!

**Kantwon****: Glad you like the chapter. I tried to choose the groups, making them funny. **

**Jason: **I have an idea for Yoshimitsu, he's in it, even though I didn't introduce him in the first chapter.

**Trenay****: Your guesses are NOT retarded. It's interesting to see who you guys, think is the murderer. Your guesses were not bad. Glad I'm not the only author, who likes Matlock and Murder She Wrote. Have you ever tried reading any Agatha Christie books? I bet you'd like her books, they're suspenseful and they are usually about murders and crimes. **

**Julia Chang: **I do admit to giving Hwoarang an attitude problem, but I don't think Hwoarang would be alive, if not for his excellent fighting skills. Glad you like it. 

**Firestar****: I'm glad you like this and think that I'm a good author. Oh and thanks, for informing me about my comma problems, it's true. I tend to put TOO many commas in my stories and I'm glad you gave me the constructive criticism. I'm glad you'll be following this. **

**Crimes Happen Quicker Than You Expect!**

Yoshimitsu looked up. " You know what, Julia was right you shouldn't have ate that MUCH candy!"

Ling was being the hyper person, she was, just worse. 

" Oh, don't be a bore, Yoshi-Moshi." Ling replied, and continued to jump on her bed. 

" Don't call me that. My name's Yoshimitsu. Y-O-S-H-I-M-I-T-S-U!"

" Whatever you say, Yoshi-SHIT-su!"  Ling said, jumping higher. The endless noise was giving, Yoshimitsu a headache. 

" Okay, okay, this has gone to far, Ling. You wanna fight, don't you? You want a piece of me, huh?" Yoshimitsu threatened. 

" Oh my God, Yoshimitsu, I didn't know you were a robot. Even though I had my suspicions over it," Ling said, surprised. Yoshimitsu rolled his eyes. 

" You're such an airhead!" Yoshimitsu commented, angrily. Fire sparked in Ling's eyes, anger built up inside of her as she clenched her fists. Ling crouched and kicked Yoshimitsu, to the ground. 

" I'm not an airhead, Miharu is…..!" Ling exclaimed, as she hovered over the form of the unconscious Yoshimitsu. 

¤

Julia sat down. She rested herself on her bed, which looked like it had been decorated by Lee Chaolan. In fact, the whole room looked like that. Julia did however have suspicions of why Hwoarang hadn't complained about it, at all. 

" Peace at last." Julia said, to herself. Hwoarang jolted up from his bed, and turned on the radio to the highest volume and listened to the high punk music. 

" You're doing that, JUST to annoy me." Julia remarked. Hwoarang started to sing along to the music. 

_Note to self; Must kill Hwoarang! _The thought actually made Julia smirk. 

¤

" Hey, Kazuya. Do you know how many times Lei had sex with Jun, after you died?" 

" That's it, Chaolan, you're dead!" Kazuya stated, angrily as he charged against his adoptive brother.

¤

**15 minutes later…..**

Screams are heard from Kazuya's and Lee's room. 

" Awwwwww! Not the face, please! NOOOOO!"

¤

" Darth Mishima!" Paul exclaimed, trying to wake Jin up. It didn't work, and Paul decided to take desperate measures in the awakening of his roommate. Paul went into the small kitchen, and came back with a glass of water. He slowly started to pour it over, Jin's face. Jin's natural hairstyle showed; His spikes went down and his fringe covered a small part of his forehead. Paul looked at him, and laughed. 

" Now, it's time to fire at will!" Paul said, as he bent over next to Jin. He moved his head closer, to the sleeping person's ears. 

" WAAAAAAKE UP!" Paul shouted. Jin woke up, and looked at Paul strangely, as Paul spoke. 

" Oh good, you're awake." Paul said, calmly. Jin looked at him strangely, he wondered whether Paul was a schizophrenic.

¤

Kazuya walked towards his room. He had been out all night. Right now, the ebony haired man had heard footsteps. But he didn't bother to turn around, and look at the person.

" Kazuya Mishima, come with me." A voice said.

" Why?" Kazuya wryly asked, as he looked at the man, infront of him; Lei Wulong. The Chinese man looked at him, suspiciously. Kazuya noticed that Lei was ready to take out his gun, at any time and fire. 

" Because, you're about to be questioned. You are the prime suspect, to the murder of Lee Chaolan." Lei said, and he took out his badge and cuff links.

" What the Hell? I didn't do anything." Kazuya exclaimed, he was surprised. 

" Really? Then explain why we found your finger prints on Lee Chaolan's neck!" Lei snapped, and waited for a logical explanation.

¤

**Author's Notes: **Do you really think it was Kazuya, or do you think he was set up?! In the next chapter, you will see the characters being interrogated! R/R!!! 


	5. Interrogations A Hopeless Case

**Author's Notes: **There are a whole lot, of clues in this chapter. 

**Kantwon****: Well, who knows Kazuya may or may not be the murderer? You'll have to wait to find out.**

**Interrogations: A Hopeless Case**

" Kazuya, where were you last night?" Lei Wulong began his questioning. 

" I was at the room, when suddenly I got into a fight with my brother, he was annoying me. So, I beat him up. Then after a while, he made a rude comment involving Jun-"

" How dare he?" Lei angrily said. 

" Shut up." Kazuya said and continued. " And then I said 'why you little' and then, I strangled him, but he was still breathing when I let him go. Then, I left the apartment at about 9:30PM and was at the bar, until 8 o'clock when I came back and found you there." Kazuya explained. The Chinese man didn't believe and continued. 

" You don't own a gun, do you?" Lei asked. Kazuya shook his head. "  Because, Lei was found shot there was a bullet in his chest and he bled to death, we came to you, because your fingerprints were around his neck. Making you the prime suspect. Okay, do you have any witnesses, who saw you at the lounge?" Lei continued. 

" Yeah, Paul was there-" Kazuya responded, he  was instantly interrupted. 

" Um, was there anyone there who is, what's the word I'm looking for…. Um, sane?" Lei inquired.

" Yeah, there's Paul." 

" ……." 

Lei took his small notebook and wrote some words, 'Note to self, must lock up, the nut case'.

" Well. Anna, King and Yoshimitsu were there, too." Kazuya replied, again. 

" Were any of them, perhaps drunk?" Lei inquired. 

" Yeah, King and Yoshimitsu." 

" Okay, that's all I wanted to know. I'll be back soon." Lei took out a device from his pocket and continued. " Wait, give me your hand, Kazuya."

" Why?" 

" Just give me your hand, Kazuya." Lei replied.

" I'm not gay, if you think I-" Kazuya snapped, and was interrupted. Lei grabbed Kazuya's hand, and put a device, which looked like a wristband. Lei started to write a code in it, which the help of some buttons. 

" So. There, I put this wristband on your hand, so if you TRY to leave this room, while I'm gone, this alarm will fire of and I'll know where you are. If you go ten feet outside this room, it's starts to slowly cut your blood circulation. This is for the safety of others.   

¤

" Hello, miss. Williams?" Lei asked, knocking on the door.

" Which one?" They both asked, at the same time. Nina and Anna glared at each other.   

" Anna Williams." Lei said. The brunette motioned for him, to sit down. The Chinese police sat down. 

" Lee Chaolan was recently found dead, he was shot and someone had tried to strangle him." He said, looking at both the Williams's. " Where were you last night during 9:30 PM to 12:PM?!"

" I was at the lounge." Anna replied, and directed her gaze at Lei. 

" Who were you with?" Lei asked. Anna scratched her head, and answered. 

" Um, Kazzy, Kingie and Yoshy." Anna replied. 

"…….." 

" Okay, Kazuya, King and Yoshimitsu." Anna responded.

" What about you, Nina?" Lei asked, directing his question to the blonde. 

" I was at home, watching Murder She Wrote and Matlock." Nina replied, she was nervous and it was heard in her tone.

" Nina, you do own a gun, don't you?" Lei asked.

" I, uh, it's, uh, I…… Duh, I'm an a-assassin." Nina replied, nervously. 

" Okay, it's time for me to leave. Does one of you, know who lives next to Lee and Kazuya." 

" Yeah. Julia and Hwoarang." Anna added. " They make such a cure couple, don't you think?"

Nina rolled her eyes, and muttered. " Whatever."

Lei left, the two alone in their room.

¤

" One day, one lovely day, you will get your ass kicked and handed back to you and I will be the-" Julia said and was interrupted. 

" Julia, you'll get lots of friends if you stop talkin' like a freak." Hwoarang interjected. The doorbell rang. Hwoarang ran to get it.

" Wulong, what gives us the er, pleasure, to have your annoying presence?" Hwoarang muttered. 

" Very funny, Hwoarang." Lei said, sarcastically. " Who do you guys, live next to?"

" Kazuya, Lee, Jin and his bitch, Paul." Hwoarang replied.

" I knew Jin was gay!" Lei blurted out. The two looked at him, strangely.

" Lei, that was meant as a joke." Julia said. Lei was embarrassed.

" Lee Chaolan was murdered last night, after being brutally assaulted. Did you hear any strange sounds coming from Lee's room?" Lei inquired.

" Yeah, kinda. I pretended to sleep, and heard some screams in between the flapping sound of Julia's ass, as she was dancing to 'It Smells Like Teen Spirit'. Don't think no one saw ya, Jules!" Hwoarang teased, and nudged his room mate. 

" You asshole." Julia snapped. 

" Julia, calm down. What did you hear, Julia?" Lei continued.

" I heard someone scream 'Awwww, not the face, please, NOOOO'." Julia said. " I went out to see what was going on. Kazuya's and Lee's room door was locked. The only person, I saw was Bryan."

¤

" Bryan." Lei said. " I heard, you were walking around the halls at night time, last night." 

" Duh. I'm a zombie." Bryan replied, putting his drink down on the bar counter. 

" Did you see anything?" Lei asked. Bryan rolled his eyes. 

" Duh, Snake Eye sees EVERYTHING!" Bryan said. " I saw someone, with a gun and a knife."

" That helps a lot." Lei said, sarcastically. 

" Hey…. What's in that skull of yours!?" Bryan exclaimed.

Lei moved further away, from Bryan, when the Zombie actually tried to check.

" THAT'S ALL, BRYAN." Lei quickly said, and left. 

¤

**Author's Notes: **Does anyone think it's STILL Kazuya, or…. Who do you suspect? What was your favourite part?!


	6. Suspicions Get OUT of Control!

**Author's Notes: **I will update more frequently. If your wondering about the Ling/Hwoarang pairing, I paired them up for a reason. Which I can't tell you because it might give clues to everything. 

**Julia Chang: **Glad you like it. I tried to make the Julia/Hwoarang thing funny.

**Trenay****: Glad you like it. I made the Lei's " I knew Jin was gay!" comment, as a thinking aloud thing that he accidentally blurted out.**

**Kantwon****: He will. Paul isn't going to get away, he'll be asked in the next chapter.**

**Suspicions Get OUT Of Control!**

" I'm going back to Bryan. He seemed a little weird. Yeah, weird." Lei said to himself, as he walked down the hall.

" Talking to yourself, Wulong?" Yoshimitsu asked. Lei swallowed and looked up at Yoshimitsu.  

" Um, well… Uh.. I-" Lei sputtered and was interrupted by the ninja. 

" That's okay. I mean, it's not weird compared to…. Compared to-" Yoshimitsu said, and shuddered. He was interrupted, before he continued.

" Compared to what Ling Xiaoyu did last night…." Yoshimitsu said, and burst into tears. Lei patted, his back trying to console him and find out what Ling did. Lei hoped it was murder, he always thought that the Chinese teenager was capable of something like that. Well, behind all her pink fluffiness and stuff. That was a thought that already could make Lei shudder. 

" It was horrible!" Yoshimitsu cried. " It was worse than when I went to Disneyland!"

" What happened when you went to Disneyland?" Lei asked, suspiciously.

" Everyone started to cry, when they saw me. It was horrible. Some kids even walked up, to me and started to beat me up. They thought I wanted to kidnap the Disney characters." Yoshimitsu said, and cried. 

" Well, then what did Ling Xiaoyu do?" Lei demanded, suspiciously.

" If Ling finds out, she'll.. she'll kill me." Yoshimitsu exclaimed. " It was so horrible, I had never wanted to see something like that. It was mortifying!"

" Yoshimitsu…. What did Ling Xiaoyu do?" Lei asked, again. He wanted to know the truth.

" Okay, but if I tell you…. You have to promise to make sure I switch rooms. I'd rather stay with that freak Paul, because I will assure you that teenage girl is dangerous!" 

" I promise." Lei said, quickly. Yoshimitsu looked at him, again. 

" You promise?" 

" Yeah, I promise." Lei said, quickly in order to get the truth out of Yoshimitsu.

" Really, do you promise?" 

" YEAH, I PROMISE!! NOW TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!!!" Lei angrily shouted.

"………"

" Sorry, Yoshimitsu. I did mean to snap at ya!"

" Okay, last night Ling Xiaoyu….. she…. Oh my God, it's just so horrible." 

" What. Did. She. Do?" Lei said, slowly trying to control his anger. 

" Okay, here it goes…. Last night… at midnight, Ling Xiaoyu…" Yoshimitsu said, tears started. 

"……."

" Last night, at midnight Ling Xiaoyu…. Started to……… Sing and dance to the Sailor Moon theme song!"

" Damn it." Lei swore. " I thought she had murdered someone."

" Got ya. Now, you promised to let me switch rooms." Yoshimitsu said. 

" Okay, who do you wanna stay with the Williams's or Hwoarang and Julia? Or what about Paul and Jin?" 

" No, no, no please…!" 

" Okay, then Jin and Paul it is." Lei began. 

"…….."

" Got ya! You're staying with Hwoarang and Julia Chang. The ultimate dysfunctional two people. They really do hate each other. Good luck, in coming out of their room without a migraine!" Lei added, quickly. " Haha, let's visit them. Now!"

¤

" Hello!" Lei's cheerful voice came. 

" Did you have to interrupt us, when we're argueing!?" Hwoarang muttered. 

" Yeah!" Julia chimed in. Hwoarang gave the Native American an angry look. 

" Oh no, no… I just wanted to show you something." Lei said. 

" What?" Julia asked. Hwoarang began to speak. 

" Did you get a life, now?" Hwoarang sarcastically muttered. 

" No. Kids, Yoshimitsu is going to stay with you. He's your new room mate!" 

" We're not kids, and why did the ninja freak have to stay with us… Couldn't you JUST let him stay with Jin and Paul. It doesn't get freakier than that!" Hwoarang stated. 

" Yeah!" Julia chimed in, and received an 'I-swear-I'll-kill-you-if-you-dont-stop-that' look from the redhead. 

" Wait a sec. Couldn't Yoshimitsu stay with Hwoarang and I could stay with the person, he was staying with?" Julia asked, dreamily.

" No way! I'm not letting her near Ling! The next thing, my girlfriend will become all Chang-ish!" Hwoarang muttered.

" What's 'Chang-ish'?" Lei asked, suspiciously. 

" A word that describes Julia. Boring, freaky, stupid-" Hwoarang explained, and was interrupted.

" Oh really, Hwoarang? Why don't you just admit that you have feelings for me!" Julia said.

" That will happen, when hell freezes over and you get struck by lightening fifteen times in a row, with one second intervals on your birthday at the same second, you find out that Paul Phoenix is your real mom and-" Hwoarand stated, and was interrupted.

" Hwoarang, I get your point….. but the last one was actually possible! I mean, everyone knows what Paul Phoenix really is!" Lei said. 

" Give up, Hwoarang I know that you love me! Everyone does! Right, Lei?" Julia asked, and waited for a reply.

"…….."

" Right…. Lei?" Julia said and pretended he hadn't heard her the first time. 

"……."

" I'm going out." Julia said, angrily. With that, she left the ninja, the police and the red head alone.

****

**Author's Notes: **Short chapter, huh? I tried to make it all seem like Yoshimitsu was going to tell Lei about a murder Ling commited. Did anyone think that Ling did something like that? R/R!


	7. Murder He Wrote

**Author's Notes:** Hey, again! There will be a clue in this chapter, so read it carefully.

**Trenay****: Well, the Xiaorang is not what you think is…. I can't say more, otherwise I'll spoil things for you. You're sick, huh? Hope you feel better, I'm having pain in my throat but I'm sure I'm not as sick as you. Luckily, I'll be fine by Monday. I have to take medication, until Monday. Thanks for reviewing my DOA story. I've put up chapter twelve and the thirteenth chapter will come anytime soon. Bye.**

**Murder He Wrote**

Lei Wulong was walking the halls, again. He heard things about Bryan and decided to question the zombie. He had heard things, like that Bryan walked around the halls at night.

A door was opened, hysterically and Julia Chang ran out. Her face was stained with tears, as she made her way away from the room. Her eyes lit up, when she saw the Chinese police man. 

" Lei, Lei… Something horrible has happened…! Ling is…. Dead!" Julia exclaimed. " I entered the room, and found her lying on the ground. She had been shot!" 

" Julia, this isn't funny. I don't need any more 'stories' about death, today." Lei said, thinking that she was joking. After all, Lei had been tricked by Yoshimitsu and Nina, and Paul, Anna and Kazuya.

" It's true. Come with me!" Julia said, and grabbed the Chinese man and quickly lead him into the 'Crime scene', known as Ling's room. Not a bad idea, for a crime scene. Who would suspect a small pink room, with lots of pillows and fluffy objects?

Lei looked up over the ground. He looked at the teenager. Ling lay on the ground, lifeless. Motionless. She was indeed dead. A small hole, filled with a tiny bullet confirmed that thought. 

" Oh my god," Lei said, and gasped. He was shocked. He looked at the Native American, she did have motives to kill the deceased. " Julia, I'm afraid I'll have to take you in for questioning."

Julia looked at him, shocked over that he thought that she possibly could kill Ling. She wondered, whether she could use her mother's relationship with Lei to get herself out of it. Lei had a crush on Michelle, since the second tournament. " But, Lei, Xiao was my best friend. I can't believe… that you believe that you think that I would do this."

Julia cried in between her words. Lei began to change his suspicion. He decided to ask Hwoarang, about Ling and Julia's 'friendship'. 

" I'm going to go do something. You can not leave this room, untill I come back. If you do, I'll be taking fingerprint tests and Lie detector tests for you." Lei explained and left. 

¤

Hwoarang looked up, he saw another person. Lei Wulong. " What do you want?"

" I have some sad news to tell you-" Lei's voice trailed off. 

" What? Did Julia have a heart attack and die?!" Hwoarang asked. 

" NO!" Lei said. He noted some words down in his notebook. 'If Julia dies, BLAME Hwoarang!'

" Damn it." Hwoarang said. " Then, what is it?"

" Your girlfriend, Ling died. She was found dead. Julia had found her and came to tell me. By the time, we got to her room… Ling had bled to death." Lei said, as Hwoarang's eyes widened. " I had my suspicions over Julia being the murderer, but she claimed that she and Ling were bestfriends. Now, were they?"

" Best friends, huh? No way! Julia hated Ling, and Ling hated her as well. So, I think you can take guess about them being 'bestfriends'." Hwoarang said. Lei wondered what Julia was hiding. Whatever it was, it was something he would find out. One way or another. 

" That's all." Lei said, and left. 

¤

" Darth Mishima?" Paul said, to get Jin's attention. Jin glared at him angrily.

" I think the make up job, that was done for you to look like this, must have been done by professionals! Was it?" Paul asked. " Don't you miss your black and red self? I mean, you don't like looking like a pathetic pansy boy, who-" 

" Why you little…" Jin began, he was starting to sound like Kazuya, when someone had finished all the cereal. " Damn you." 

" What 'damn'? My name is PAUL." Paul exclaimed. Jin imagined pictures of him, mentally slapping Paul. He didn't know how long, he'd survive.

¤

Lei entered Ling's room. He looked at her, and wrote a word in his notebook; Murder. 

He examined the room, searching for clues. He found something. A big 'J' Letter was written on the wall. In blood. What could it stand for? Julia, or maybe Jin? Who knew…?

Lei thought that Ling had probably tried to tell the person, who would find her the name of her murder but was shot. And could finish. He knew one thing and that was that the written letter, was of Ling's writing style. 

**Author's Notes: **Any suspicions? What could 'J' stand for?


End file.
